


wrapped up.

by daffodoie



Series: (fluffy) 5 AM dotae fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pass it on, also it's literally only them, and they're in a coffee shop for a bit, but it's not a coffee shop AU, didn't plan anything it just sort of happened, dotae soulmates, fluffy dotae for our souls, no one else appears let alone talks, they're also not idols in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodoie/pseuds/daffodoie
Summary: Taeyong can't wrap a gift to save his life. Doyoung, stood behind him in line, has had way too long of a day to have any patience left.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: (fluffy) 5 AM dotae fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	wrapped up.

_"Oh my god, why is this so hard to do.."_

Taeyong fumbled with the wrapping paper, getting it all crumpled up as he tried to tape the sides of the present shut. The problem was that it kept getting undone because he somehow didn't stick it down right.

He could feel there was someone waiting for him to finally get his shit together behind him and it was making him feel anxious. He just wanted to get this stupid thing wrapped and go home.

As he was about to start over again - _for the third time -_ someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, do you want me to wrap that for you? Just let me do it and let's get this over with."

The boy, _most likely around my age?,_ sighed as he waited for an answer and looked at him with tired eyes.

_This is so embarassing, this is so embarassing, this is so embarassing-_

"I'm so sorry, I'm not very good at this and I know you're waiting. I'd hate to make you do it after making you wait for so long, but yeah, I'd really appreciate your help."

"I don't mind. Here, step aside."

Taeyong picked up the ruined up pieces of paper and ribbon scattered over the small table to throw away and let the kind boy fix his mess. 

He stepped back sheepishly, ready to let the ground swallow him whole, and started analyzing the boy as he watched him take over. His dark hair was just half an inch short of covering his equally dark eyes. He had already noticed that the guy obviously wasn't in the mood to stand there and watch Taeyong struggle with the dumb present for hours.

And Taeyong mentally cursed himself for his lack of wrapping skills because the boy was not just nice enough to help him, he was also _really_ cute and had it been under different circumstances, he might've tried his luck and asked him out. There was no way he was doing that now after making such a fool out of himself in front of him.

If it hadn't been for Johnny suggesting a silly Secret Santa gift exchange within their small friend group, he wouldn't be standing there letting a probably already pissed off stranger wrap the small array of fancy smelling skin care products he got for Ten.

The dark haired boy had placed his own items at the corner of the table, a picture frame and some smaller toiletries in matching colors, as he made quick work of Taeyong's gift. It looked so effortless when the other did it, so why was it so difficult for himself? Taeyong sighed to himself.

In half the time Taeyong had spent fruitlessly fighting with the paper, the boy was already tying the finishing ribbon around the present. A bit too soon for Taeyong's liking, he wasn't done taking in the pretty boy's features yet, but oh well..

"There, that should do it." The boy handed it over to him with a somewhat satisfied half-smile.

Taeyong took it from him and turned it over in his hands. Pretty boy definitely knew what he was doing, it was wrapped very neatly.

"It looks really nice, thank you so much. I probably would've been standing here for way longer if it weren't for you."

"Well, yeah. You looked like you were really struggling. Sorry if I came off a bit rude, had a long day, I didn't mean to." The more he looked at the boy, the more he felt like he wanted to keep talking to him. _Note to self, watch less clichée K-dramas. I'm turning into a corny male lead already._

"Not at all. I can tell you seem a bit stressed, so thank you again for still helping me anyway."

The other boy gave him a small smile before turning back to the table with his own items placed in front of him to start wrapping.

That obviously marked the end of their encounter, yet Taeyong still stood there awkwardly for another moment after turning sideways, contemplating leaving the store already, but..

_Walk away, Taeyong. Just walk away. Don't do something to embarrass yourself- again._

The dark haired boy noticed him standing in the same spot in the corner of his eye and stopped what he was doing to look back at him with a confused expression. He was about to open his mouth to say something but Taeyong turned to fully face him again and beat him to it.

"Can I buy you a drink? Anything you want, as a thank you? It's the least I could do after troubling you."

That caught the other by surprise and he opened his mouth before closing and then opening it again.

"Oh no, it's alright-"

"Please, I insist. Do you like coffee? Or tea? There's a place right around the corner."

He wanted to at least get his name or something, just talk to him for a bit more.

The boy in question looked down and up again as he pressed his lips into a tight line and thought about the offer. Taeyong was already preparing an apology, just in case he freaked him out.

"Okay. Sure, just let me finish this and we can go." The boy said with a smile.

Taeyong smiled back with a nod. He stepped aside to wait for him to finish.

And if he was doing his victory dance in his mind, the pretty boy didn't need to know.

•

After leaving the store, Taeyong led them to the coffee shop he had mentioned. Thankfully, the walk wasn't too long because he had absolutely no idea what to talk to him about and he really didn't want to say anything stupid to him.

They entered the rather calm shop and walked up to the counter. 

"Do you know what you want to get?" Taeyong asked as he leaned against the counter, looking at the menu above.

"Um, I think I'll have an iced latte. Is that okay?"

"Hey, of course. Whatever you want. I'd probably still be fighting with the gift if you hadn't helped. I have to clear my debt to you."

The boy shook his head with laughter as Taeyong got their orders and led them to a nearby table.

Taeyong realized that, now that they were seated and there were no distractions, he had to actually talk to him and keep his cool. Maybe a good place to start would be his name?

"So.. we're here already and I don't even know your name yet."

"Well, you haven't asked. I'm Doyoung."

 _Doyoung._ _Pretty boy had a name and it was just as pretty as him.. ugh, how long as it even been since we've met? Why am I like this.. the damn K-dramas._

"Hi then, Doyoung. I'm Taeyong."

"Now I can stop referring to you as clumsy boy in my head, Taeyong. " Doyoung grinned and took a sip of his drink.

"Wow, _that's_ what you've been referring to me as? I have to say, I feel a bit offended." Taeyong stated, feeling everything _but_ offended, which showed through the smile on his face.

"Why? What have you been referring to me as in your head? Pro gift wrapper?"

"Not really. I kind of just kept calling you pretty boy."

_Aaand that's one you should've thought through, Taeyong._

Taeyong felt his ears burn up, hoping it wouldn't show on his face and that he could smugly play it off.

How did he just flat out say it like that? Well. What's done was done, no going back now. He tried to sneakily avoid eye contact with Doyoung by stirring around in his drink with the straw.

"Oh.. Is that so? You really lay it on the line, don't you?" He looked up to see Doyoung smiling at him and felt a bit more relieved.

"Apparently I do?"

"Is that a question?"

Taeyong couldn't stop the bright smile stretching from ear to ear on his face. 

"Come on, why are you doing this? I already made a complete fool out of myself in front of you," Taeyong joked, pressing a hand over one half of his face.

"Aw, no. I promise you didn't. It's cute." Doyoung traced the rim of his cup as he spoke and Taeyong struggled to tear his eyes away from his index finger and look into his face.

He wasn't sure what to say. He knew Doyoung for an hour and suddenly forgot how to socialize.

"Can I see your phone for a moment? You have one, right?"

"Huh?" Taeyong cocked an eyebrow. _What?_

"Your phone, Taeyong. And maybe you could help me out a bit and open your contacts for me?"

Oh. _Oh._

Taeyong hesitated for only a second before carefully pulling his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. He opened his contacts and turned the screen towards Doyoung.

Doyoung lifted a hand from his drink, but searched for Taeyong's eyes again before actually taking the phone.

"Can I? Is it alright?"

Doyoung's constant display of thoughtfulness wasn't helping Taeyong's current inner turmoil at all. Somehow, he still managed to smile and hand him the phone.

He watched him type away on his phone, taking in the width of Doyoung's shoulders, the way his hair fell over his eyes, his pretty fingers wrapped around his phone.

Taeyong snapped out of his thoughts when Doyoung exclaimed "done".

Doyoung handed him back his phone, which was now locked again and took his drink into his hand.

"Thank you for the coffee. I have to go, but text me sometime, okay? I'd like to meet you again and hang out." Doyoung stood up and showed him a smile even sweeter than the ones Taeyong saw before.

"Yeah.. yeah, I'd like that too" was all Taeyong got out as he watched Doyoung slowly step backwards.

"I'll be waiting for your message. Goodbye, Taeyong."

And with a final smile and wave, Doyoung walked out of the coffee shop with his iced latte in hand, leaving Taeyong alone at the table, still staring after him.

He noticed his abandoned drink and picked it up again, simultaneously unlocking his phone to look at Doyoung's contact, which he hoped was there and Doyoung didn't just play with him.

He scrolled down to the 'D' in the alphabet and almost panicked when he didn't see his name.

He decided to scroll around a bit.

Another embarrassingly wide smile immediately appeared on his face when he saw a new contact name under 'P'.

> **_pretty boy Doyoung~_**

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't proof-read once again, sorry~ I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Is it a thing in other countries to have a designated place after check out at a drugstore to wrap gifts yourself?
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
